If Everyone Cared
by Miiss Delusional
Summary: What if Yui and Shuu had more moments together ? Yui gets really close to escape the house but what happens when she steps on Shuu ?
1. Part 1

**Hello to you ~! Kay so, Another Diabolik lovers fanfic ^^ I really wanna think Shu's fans are gonna like it. And all of you, in general xD It's based on the Diabolik lovers ****anime**** not gamer or manga [ once again !:3 ] Remember the story takes place sometime ****before** **Yui's awakening [ Episode 9 ]**

**Note: that THIS fanfiction has nothing to do with my previous one about Yui and Ayato. It's a whole other story. So, yeahh ^.^ Enjoyy :***

**[ I DO NOT own Diabolik lovers. Etc. Etc. ] xixi .**

* * *

_Alone._Alone for Yui was so nice anymore. She wasn't lonely, she wasn't lonely at all in this house but she sure was alone. She had no one to care about her , about her needs. Someone to love her, someone to hold on to. _They _only cared about _their_ needs , and nothing else.

It was a quiet rainy night, too quiet even for a house as the Sakamaki brothers's one.

Was she all alone in the house? Yui was wondering where everyone had go when she woke up. It was middle of the night and the School was over. She was relieved no one had bother to check on her that day. No one had _feed from her_, _yet._

She had get used to everyone's behavior anymore and everyday she knew that a new bite mark will mark her pale skin again. She was ready for this sharp pain, everyday.

She hated how weak she was sometimes. She wanted to be strong, to _feel _strong but she was only a human and they were all vampires. One human against six vampires.

Yui was Hopeless.

She tried to sleep again but the sound of the pouring rain and the lightnings were making her nervous. Yui gave up on sleep and crawled off her bed. Her negligee was gone, It had been replaced by a pink tank top and her panties. She had try to complain about it when Raito gave it to her but then she knew she had no choice. She was going to wear that to sleep or nothing.

She slowly sneaked out of her room.

Her steps was slow and quiet since she didn't want anyone to hear her. She walked down the hall and then the stairs. She eyed the door and then a crazy thought came to her mind. Could she ran now ? Could she ran away _now_? Maybe this was a sign. No one was around, no one seemed to be into the house.

She was almost naked and it was raining. _Have i lost my mind? _

Freedom. Yui repeated the sweet word in her mind and made a small step closer to the door.

''What do you think you're doing?''

Yui froze. She tried to breathe normally again and seem innocent while she turned slowly to face Shu. The eldest son.

He was lying on the couch next to the window that was close to the front door. Ayato was usually resting in there but now his place had take the blonde vampire.

He wasn't even looking at her. His arm was covering most of his face and he had his headphones on his ears as always. He seemed so calm. Yui couldn't see his expression. He must had smell her, feel her appearance. Shu had caught her.

''I can hear your heartbeat.'', he whispered.

_Don't panic! stay calm._ Yui said to herself. Could she really trick Shu that she was just making a simple innocent walk around?

The word freedom had fade away from her mind, _again_.

''Mr. Shu. I'm sorry to interrupt you. I was curious .. where's everyone.'', she whispered. He didn't answer.

''I will go back to sleep now .. Goodnight.'', She said and Yui stepped back .

She covered her body with her arms as she started to walk again over the stairs but Shu blocked her way. She gasped in surprise. She had almost forgot how fast vampires could be.

One moment he was lying down , relaxing and almost like he was sleeping and the other he was standing right in front of her. He seemed so scary to her in this moment. She tried to hide how afraid she was and blinked.

''It's only you, and me. For tonight.'', His ocean blue eyes stared down at her and Yui blushed lightly as she realized she was standing almost naked and expose in front of Shu. She had to see him around the house in days now.

He seemed to be the most quiet and mysterious from all brothers , but still dangerous and thirsty.

He was wearing his usual sky blue colored sweater along with dark pants. Any girl would think Shu was a handsome man, Stunning. With blonde hair and blue eyes.. Yui had to admit he was beautiful and his eyes were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her life. Blue and crystal clear.

She nodded and without another word she tried carefully to pass him but he grabbed her arm.

''Why are you awake?'', Shu wasn't talking much. He was quiet and lazy most of the times. The times he wasn't hungry. Yui's lips parted.

''I, Um the rain. It woke me up.'', she looked down at her hands and when he pulled her closer without a word she placed her hand over his chest. Yui tried to keep as much distance between them as she could but Shu was strong and he pulled her tiny body even closer to his.

''Let me go.'', She stared up at him and tried to give him a tough look. _Feel strong._

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her thin waist. Yui tried to complain and push him away , even kick him but when he leaned down without a warning she froze.

Two cold sharp fangs touched her skin and she shivered. Knowing what's next. He touched her face with his other hand to keep her in place. She moaned.

''Shh. Quiet.'', He seemed so calm. Like her kicks and punches were nothing to him . He sank his fangs into her pale skin while he ran the back of his fingers over her face, caressing tenderly her cheek.

He bit her hard and when he tasted her blood Yui knew, He wasn't going to stop. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else , something peaceful but the pain was too much . This time he was really thirsty and each second that was passing Yui could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Shu pulled away to take a look at her and she opened her eyes.

Yui blinked and glanced at him but before she knew it he was leaning down to take another bite. _More pain_.

Shu bit the flesh of her shoulder and drank. Blood was running down her arm. _Her_ blood. It was warm and it was making her feel scared. _Was she dying? Was that the end of everything? Shu was going to be her killer? _

''Your eyes..'', she whispered. Such a quiet sound. He pulled back and stared down at her, he cupped her cheek and raised an eyebrow.

''They remind me of the ocean.'' And with those words Yui breathed out once and then she fell from his embrace. Shu catch her before her body could hit the floor and then _only darkness._

* * *

She wasn't dead. She could still _feel_. Someone was carrying her, _somewhere_. _Where am i? _She wanted to speak but her mouth was dry and it was hurting her. Yui decided to keep her mouth shut and just like that she passed out again.

* * *

It was so warm. Water. _Warm_ water. Yui felt it all over her body. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times.

She was lying in the bathtub, her tank top was still on her but it was soaked wet just like her panties. She tried to remember what happened but her head was killing her. She was in terrible pain.

She slipped her hand over her skin and touched her neck. _Ouch! _A bite mark.

All the memories of that night hit her mind in a single second and Yui jumped in fear.

''Try not to move.'', She gasped as she heard_ his_ voice and she wrapped her arms around herself as she realized Shu was lying accross her into the bathtub.

His head was falling back lightly and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be in peace. She wondered what he had on his mind.

Yui shivered in the memory of the first time the two of them were in that same bathtub. It was the first time he bit her. And now she was on the exactly same place.

''You were going to kill me.'', Yui's voice was a quiet whisper and it was trembeling. She closed her mouth and rested her head back in the bathtub. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Shu shook his head and placed his hands behind his head. ''I could never kill you.'', His eyes opened and he looked at her. Yui placed her hands against her stomach and looked back at him again. She was surprised.

When he moved closer she tried to pull away but when she realized he only wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear she relaxed and nodded. ''How long was i like that?''

Shu's expression was serious, It was a mystery and Yui couldn't understand what he was thinking.

''A hour maybe. Let me wash you now.'', Her eyes widened when he started to wash off the blood from her arms and neck but she didn't complain about it. She needed to get off herself all this blood. His touch was gentle while he rubbed softly the skin of her shoulders and arms with soap and then water . He massaged her thighs and legs and Yui could see he was enjoying it even if he was giving her his bored look again. Shu was Shu after all.

His gaze made Yui blush. She was almost grateful he hadn't try to undress her completely.

Moments later the water had take the shade of a light pink color. Shu was done washing her and Yui was feeling more calm than ever. He had actually washed all the blood off her. _Her own blood._

Yui hesitated and nodded her head slowly. ''Thank you.''

Shu crawled off the bathtub and held out his hand for her. His clothes and hair were wet as well and he seemed so much younger like that. She stared at his hand for several moments before she could accept it and get up with his help . He wrapped a towel around her small body and pick her up in his arms. ''S – Shu. You don't have to. I'm fine.'',

''No. You're not.'', He wasn't looking at her now. He was looking in front of him and nowhere else. They entered Yui's room and once Shu left her onto the bed she got quickly under the covers. He sat in the corner of the bed and looked out from the window.

''Shu.'', Said Yui. ''Are you okay?''

Anyone in Yui's place wouldn't dare to talk to him after everything he had done that night. He had bite her until she had passed out, he had almost kill her but then something had changed about his cruelty. The way he was touching her in this tub was tender and he seemed caring to her. It was like a completely other person. Could he had regret hurting her like that?

When he didn't answer she made the decision to go near him herself. Yui knew very well that was a very dangerous thing. Shu himself had warn her before not to even dream about messing with him or reach out to him again but this time she _needed_ to try it. She needed to know if he _cared. _She slowly crawled closer to Shu and sat next to him. She placed a hand against his shoulder and his eyes widened for a second. She had surprise him with her brave move. _No response._

''What do you want?'', he asked. Looking down. He didn't seem sad, mad or angry. This time he seemed skeptical.

Yui slipped a hand against his cheek and gently made him look at her. His eyes looked right over hers. They were just gazing at each other's eyes for a long long moment and before Yui could get the chance to talk to him Shu grabbed her quickly and laid her down the bed.

He came on top of her and the next second their lips were finally touching. He had kissed her!

It was passionate and rough but still beautiful. Yui hadn't kissed anyone in her life. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Shu from the other hand seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Yui insane.

He kept kissing her deeply and she kept sucking on his tongue and lips. His hands on her thighs, her hands on his blonde hair. For a moment Yui wondered how could it be if they were lovers.

Shu's hands came up her waist and he started playing with the edge of her panties. She shivered and pulled back slowly. He smirked and licked her lip. ''You're blushing. Again.'', his chuckle was so much different than all the others she had heard. It was quiet and playful. _Different._

He licked the bite marks on her neck and shoulder and then got up. ''You should change to something warmer.'' , He gazed down at her body for a second and tilted his head.

Yui nodded. She got up and made a step closer to Shu. She put a hand on his chest and placed a small kiss against his cheek. ''Thank you.'', it was the only thing she needed to say that moment.

He just nodded at her words. He leaned to Yui and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. _A small sweet kiss_.

''No. _Thank you_.'', he said and the next moment he was gone. Leaving Yui wondering about his words.

* * *

**Anddd that was it. I know it's not like something really special but i'm thinking about making second chapter.. or not? I wanted to add more sexy moments(; What do you guys think ? ^o^ xx**


	2. Part 2

**Hello beautiful readers~!:3 So, many of you asked for a second chapter. I know there aren't many Shu x Yui fanfictions around and i think there should be more 'cause Oh my god Shu is such a nice and interesting character to work to. He's mysterious and lazy and quiet and all and it's so much fun for me trying to write those chapters about him and Yui. I also ship them SO HARD Sooooo , yeah! I'm thinking about making another fanfiction about Shu x Yui like a new one with a total other storyline , In the future maybe ? I don't know yet – If any good idea pop up on my mind i will just you know, write it and yeah xd lol Anyway so , Here's the second chapter of our small story. Enjoyy!**** ^o^**

**_[ I DO NOT own Diabolik lovers. Etc. Etc. ] ^^_**

* * *

Last night Yui's nightmares kept her wide awake.

Those dreams.. They were making her feel nervous and worried her. It was like falling into the space and then nothing. Just an infinite darkness. An Infinite hell. Yui was just letting _it_ eating up her soul.

There was a serious chance she was being played. By a killer.

If not a killer, Shu was a dangerous creature for sure. He was a vampire after all. It was his nature to kill, to destroy.

She had lost her sleep since Shu had bite her and then wash her into the bathroom. _He also had kissed her. _

She touched her lips and brushed her fingers against them slowly. The flashback of their passionate kiss came to her mind again. She could still remember how his lips tasted. Sweet. And It was a good memory. Blissful.

She shook her head quickly and sat up on the bed. She couldn't do that. She couldn't go there with Shu! She couldn't get attached to him now! It was forbidden and she wouldn't allow herself to get into his trap. He was just playing with her. _Wasn't he?_

It was a really cold morning of December. Yui had already get up and since she wasn't going to get any more sleep she ended up deciding to go for a walk. She needed to think.

She wore some warm clothes and a dark blue colored coat that was covering her body till her thighs and headed for the garden.

* * *

Yui held her coat close to her tiny body as she walked down the garden with the roses.

The area of this garden was huge , so was the house.

For a moment she stood there and wondered how could only six brothers live in such a big place for such a long time alone. They weren't all alone of course they had each other , that could be even worse for each of them of course but deep down they loved each other somehow. After all they were bothers. Yui catched herself feeling sorry for them for a second.

She thought of Shu.

He sure was a special brother for her – Everybody used to drink her blood anymore in any time they wanted to but no one had kissed her like Shu did the other day. Yes, true was Ayato and Kanato had kissed her first but she had never response to them.

Her true first kiss was with Shu, and it was beautiful.

Just the thought of him made her heart skip a beat.

She wasn't sure yet if she could trust him but something was telling her that she should. Maybe after all she could make a move. She could be brave this time.

She had to speak to him! She had to speak to him immediately.

Yui stepped into the house and walked around. He wasn't anywhere close to the living room. She thought she would find him for sure in some couch around. She could picture him relaxed, lying down and just being quiet. Sleeping or dozing off. Things he always did.

She knew very well , maybe the only thing he needed from her was to drink her blood , maybe he was just playing with her and her feelings but Yui needed something from him too. And she was going to take it this time.

She wandered around the house , thinking he might be is in his room which she didn't knew where it was. She had no idea where everyone was this morning.

Until she heard the beautiful melody. It was a violin_. It was Shu._

She walked a few steps towards the door the melodic sound was coming from and opened it slowly.

It was a big room with huge windows. Inside it there was any kind of music instruments , Mostly violins and a piano. She knew the house had many locked rooms but this one was the most beautiful of them all. The walls were cream colored but since it was day all the light was hidden behind red curtains. It looked just like a music room.

And then there was he. Just standing and playing his violin , He was stunning. His music was stunning. And sad at the same time. There was something melancholic on it was still beautiful - It was like seeing some other side of Shu. A side he could never show to her.

She stood there and once she closed the door behind her the music suddenly stopped.

Shu turned his head to the side and looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

''Do you want something ?'', his voice was quiet, steady. He placed carefully down his violin and looked at the partiture in front of him.

Yui hesitated. She was so sure she could do it - Speak to him about her thoughts but now that she was standing right in front of him she just couldn't do it properly. The plan on her mind had seemed such an easy thing to do, But it washard telling him her feelings , like this. Yui knew so very well Shu was someone who loved nothing but music.

She was afraid of his reaction to her. Afraid that he would laugh at her.

Shu looked into her eyes for a second and realized himself _she did _wanted something. His eyes stayed in place as he continued to see clearly that she was hidding something from him.

He smirked and turned his back at her as he shook his head. He seemed skeptical once again. '

'What is it ? Get done with it.'' , He got his violin on his hands and shoved it into a case before he could turn to face Yui again. She stared at him for several seconds.

He was wearing his uniform with a white dress shirt and a beige sweater along with the usual school black jacket draped on his shoulders. Once again he looked good. Maybe even more than good.

Yui walked closer with her hands falling down in each side of her and tried to look at him in the eyes before she could start speaking.

''I – I wanted to ask you. Shu, What happened between us the other day .. ''

Before she could done her sentence Yui found herself into his arms. _Almost into his arms. _

He grabbed her from the shoulders like he was going to hug her and he had bring his face close to hers in a second. They were face to face anymore. Yui couldn't go back. It was all done now.

His hands traveled down her arms and she shivered in his soft touch. His caresses made her feel out of control. _How could she let herself like his touch like that? _She reminded herself that she needed to learn to control that with Shu. Learn not to want him that near her anymore.

He seemed to never take his eyes off Yui's. He was focused on her.

''What about it?'', he whispered against her lips slowly. _Was he going to kiss her again?!_

''Did you like?'', Shu continued.

_Poor Yui_.Her small body had froze like that in front of Shu. She couldn't move an inch now.

She remembered the main reason she was here and took a deep breath as she stepped back quickly. She licked her lips and spoke again.

''Did you, Shu ?'', She asked and his head popped up in surprise. He gazed at her like he was trying to figure out what she really wanted from him. It would be so easy just to grab her and suck her blood like usually but this time he thought about it more. When he moved close to her again she shook her head and touched his jacket with her hand, waiting for an answer.

An answer that never came because someone knocked the door.

They both jumped in surprise and looked at the door.

Reiji walked inside the room and Yui slipped quickly away from Shu.

''Shu. We need to talk.'', Reiji eyed Yui and then his brother again.

Shu nodded his head at Reiji's words.

_Damn._ Yui bowed at both of them and stepped out of the room with quick steps without saying a word.

* * *

Yui wore her school uniform slowly.

At first she wore her socks , and then her black uniform skirt that ended just above her knees. She looked over the mirror and made touched the edge of the skirt. She looked cute on it. Then she added her white button-up dress shirt , the black deep V cut vest and in the end her red bow tied to her neck. She looked around for her jacket. _Where was it now!?_

She needed to hurry for School. Everyone probably were waiting for her.

She had to be quick if she didn't want to get herself into trouble.

''Are you looking for this ?''

Yui gasped and turned around to see Shu standing in front of the bed, holding lazily her jacket on his hands.

He was on the same clothes as before in the music room.

''My Jacket. Yes, please.'', she whispered staring at it.

With slow moves he brought her jacket on his face and smelled it. He inhaled the sweet scent of it and smirked at Yui. She looked scared.

His face had take a serious expression as he walked towards her.

''Here.'', He said as he stood behind her and helped her to wear it.

Their moments were always such a quiet ones. Shu never seemed to be in the mood to speak much. Too lazy for it. Yui needed to do a lot of persuasion in order to get him awake from now on. She needed to find the strength to speak more. The strength _to do_ more.

''Thank you.'', She said without looking at him. She turned around and nodded at him.

_Don't look at him._A voice said in her mind. That would distract her and that surely didn't need to happen _now_.

Shu moved his hand to her face and cupped her cheek tenderly - Forcing her at last to look up at him. Her glistening pink colored eyes met his ocean blue ones and when he brushed his thumb against her lower lip Yui shivered.

This time she had to do it. She got up on her tip toes and when her lips touched his she knew she couldn't take it back now. She kissed him and this time she knew exactly what to do.

Her hands wandered to him and gripped his shoulders as he grabbed her slowly by her thighs and lifted her up on his arms. He placed her little body against the door and kissed Yui back deeply while he had his hands always placed carefully against her thighs , stroking her skin in soft slow moves each time. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and he pressed several wet kisses against it that made Yui shudder in a moment of total pleasure.

Shu leaned down against her neck and nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

They stayed like that for forever. It seemed like it to them.

Shu broke the silence between them. He pulled back and touched her hair. Playing with them in his cold fingers.

''Yes.'', he said.

Yui gazed confused up at the blonde vampire and he nodded his head at her.

''I liked it.'', He admitted and Yui for the first time after very long time smiled. And it was because of him. Shu.

* * *

**TADAA! End of the second chapter. I see this fanfiction as one-shot in little parts/chapters. I mean i'm sure NOT going to make it a long longgg story 'cause it like it till now so i don't want to destroy it. Tell me what you guys thinkkkkk ! ^-^**


End file.
